Naruto: The Ninja of Light
by JadenYuki90
Summary: When a 13 year old kid is given his final exam before becoming a ninja, what will happen when he steals a sacred sword in the process? This story adds a person to Team 7, and is rated T for language and portrayal of violence.
1. Enter, Takahashi Kama!

Alright, first attempt, be kind in your complaints, okay?

Note: I do not own Naruto. I wish I did, but I don't.

"Aw, come on!"-Normal talking.

'What the?'-Thoughts.

**Aakutou Bunkou no jutsu!** - Jutsu name.

**YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS!** -Berzerker mode.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You're kidding, right?"

Atemi Iiguru was not in a good mood. He'd been called away from lunch for this?

"No joke, sir." his Chuunin attendant replied, "One late entrant for the graduation exam."

"Hmmm." Iiguru thought about this. He couldn't just shun the entrant. It wasn't fair. But he couldn't stand people who thought they could get away with being late. That wasn't fair, either, in his book. What to do?

"Sir?" the Chuunin said quietly. He knew that it was not normally a good idea to interrupt Iiguru when he seemed this deep in thought.

"Oh, right." Iiguru said, shaken from his reverie. "I've got the perfect test for him, don't worry. What's the entrants' name?"

"Kama. Takahashi Kama, sir."

Kama, meanwhile, was currently sitting outside of the room where this was going on.

'Why'd they have to go and ask the schools' head, anyway?' Kama, a raven-haired thirteen-year-old boy, thought angrily. 'They could just say yes or no, but now they're wasting time!'

At this, the door opened. Kama sat up straighter. He had to do everything he could to get his odds of being let into the exam up.

"The head has made a decision." the assistant said.

Kama was on the edge of his seat. 'Please, let me in….Please….'

"He has decided that you may take the exam."

"Yes!" Kama jumped out of his seat, and immediately sat back down in response to the cold stare the Chuunin was giving him.

"The exam is simple. He wants you to retrieve something for him."

"What? What is it?"

"You know the Chapel, right? The large one in the center of our quaint little town?"

"Yeah, what about it?"

"You are to bring him the sword that they keep on the altar there."

"What?" Kama was confused. The head, and everybody in the town for that matter, was deeply insistent that the sword must never be so much as touched, much less moved. But, maybe the head had something in mind for him…

"Alright, then." Kama said, standing up. "Is that all?"

"Yes. That's all. Now, go."

"Yes, sir!" Kama said, taking off down the hall. He was excited. This was way too easy.

After Kama had ran out the door, nearly knocking down a group heading in to the building in the process, the attendant stepped back into the office.

"Sir, what do you mean by sending him to do such a clearly forbidden thing?"

"Simple," said the head, "I mean for him to fail, on the grounds that he attempted to remove the artifact from the chapel."

"But why?"

"The kid needs to be taught that he can't just be late for everything. Once he fails, he'll learn that."

"…If you say so, sir." The attendant said, opening the door and leaving.

After the Chuunin had left, the head said, "Now, I think it's time to intercept the brat."

With that, he vanished in a puff of smoke.

5 minutes later, at the Chapel…

Kama, threw the doors open, breathing heavily. "Heh…(pant)...Where's…(pant)...The sword?"

Kama saw it, in all its' glory, on the altar in the center of the Chapel.

"Wow…. Wild."

Kama walked up to the altar, and picked up the sword. It felt warm in his hand, even though it had been lying in the same spot for ages.

"Cool…" Kama said. Then, he felt something. Almost like static electricity, but sharper, and coming in a coiling motion around his wrist.

"Ow!" Kama shouted. "Stupid sword! I can't wait to be rid of you!"

"Ask, and ye shall receive." A voice said from behind him, and Kama felt the point of a kunai on the back of his neck.

"What's your problem!" Kama said, beginning to panic slightly. This was bad, very bad, he didn't want to die…

"Look, kid, you've just violated a very big rule." The man said. "Just give the sword to me, and we can pretend that this never happened."

"What! Then I'll fail my test!"

"Yeah, that's right you… Oh, crap."

"Hey! How'd do you know?" Kama yelled, spinning around. The figure before him was none other than Iiguru himself. "What are you DOING?"

"Look, kid just give me that!" Iiguru said, snatching the sword from Kama. Iiguru immediately began to walk/run away, but, when he got to the doors of the Chapel, the sword suddenly vanished from his hand in a flash of light, and reappeared in Kama's.

"Hey!" Iiguru shouted. "What'd you do, you brat!"

"Don't ask me!" shouted Kama, who was just as stunned.

"Well, if you are just gonna play games with me," Iiguru shouted in anger, thrusting his hands into his pockets, "I'll just have to take it by force!"

Iiguru brought his hands from his pockets, and they had a shuriken between each knuckle. The angered head began to charge towards Kama in full-out frustration.

'Oh, no, oh, no!' Kama thought, panicking again. 'What do I do?'

Suddenly, time slowed down. The headmasters' charge came to a slow walk.

"What in…?" Kama said aloud. The day just kept getting weirder. Suddenly, he heard a voice, sounding like an angel, repeating two words over and over. Kama tried to make sense of them. Aakutou…. Bunkou? Aakutou Bunkou. Sounded like a jutsu name.

'Ah, well, I guess I've got nothing to lose.' Kama said, raising the sword as time returned to normal. "**Aakutou Bunkou no jutsu (Spectrum Light)!**"

The technique was devastating. Instantly, his blade released a great beam of white light from the tip, completely enveloping the headmaster. Then, as the light faded, Kama looked at the area that had been covered by the light. All of the material things had been in the light, but they all looked perfectly fine. It was the headmaster who looked bad. His entire figure looked as if it had been charred by fire, burnt completely black.

"…S-Sir? You…okay?" Kama said.

As if on command, the man fell face forward. Kama sweat-dropped. This didn't look good. First, since it seemed to be attached to him, he had, for all intents and purposes, stolen a religious artifact. Second, he had just knocked the school headmaster out cold.

So, he did the first thing anyone would do: He took out the headmasters' wallet.

"Hmmm. Money, money (he took some, there was no doubt that he would have to leave town now, so he would need it), an IOU, and…Oh."

He had just found something interesting: a blank graduation form. The head must've been carrying one around, in case he'd need it.

Kama thought about his plan. The only option, really, was to leave before someone found that the head was out cold and the sword was stolen. Now, he knew that the town's purpose was to train ninja, and then send them off to other villages. With the form, which already had the heads' signature on it to save time, he could go and find a ninja village that was just far away enough to not get the news of this event, but close enough to be reached before he ran out of money.

He took out a small map that he had left in his pocket from class.

'Hmmm… The Village Hidden in the Leaves sounds good…'

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alright, there's the first chapter for ya. Tell me what you think, review, add to Favorites (although it's probably not that good) and tell me if I should go on with this.


	2. Konoha at last!

Note: I don't own Naruto. Still.

"Hey!"-Normal talking

'What the?'-Thoughts

**Aakutou Bunkou no jutsu!**-Jutsu name

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Now, which way again?"

To say that Kama was lost was an understatement. He had lost the map about two days ago in trying to trade for some food (the heads' money had given out about three days ago) and was trying to make it from town to town in a line to Konoha.

Then, he saw it. A great wooden fence that stood between him and the village.

Kama began to run. The food gave out yesterday, after all.

He was about three feet from the fence, sword drawn, ready to cut through the fence, when someone grabbed him by the scruff of the neck.

"Oh no, you don't!" **Smack**

Kama woke up about three hours later in a hospital. There was no one around.

"What…Happened?"

"You were beat over the head by a guard." Said a voice from around the corner.

"Who's there?"

"My name is not important." said the voice, and a man came from around the corner. He was short, and old, but emanated some sort of energy that made Kama sure that this was a very strong ninja.

"Fine, then, no-name, then can you tell me where I am?"

"Well, where do you expect? You charged our gates, didn't you?"

"Then…This is Konoha Village?"

"Yes…But now that I've given you what you wanted to know, could you tell me _why_ you attacked our gates?"

"Oh…Right. I did that because I needed food, and I guess I wasn't thinking straight."

"Hmmm. Well, why here? Why didn't you just pull this stunt at another town?"

"Because I wanted to get here in particular. I'm a ninja, no-name."

"Well, do you have any proof?"

"Oh, right. Here."

Kama handed him the graduation slip, which he had somehow managed to hang on to over the week or so he had been traveling.

"Hmmm," The man said as he looked at it. "Quite an illustrious academy you come from."

"Thanks!" Kama said, beaming.

"But that town is quite far away. Why have you come so far?"

"Ummm," Kama said, his grin fading. "No comment?"

"I see." The old man stared at Kama for a moment. "I respect your privacy, but I hoped that you would tell me, as I will find out anyway."

"Well," said Kama, trying to change the subject. "Do you think that I could become a ninja here?"

"Well, I don't know." The old man said, considering this. "I suppose that I could give you a shot."

"Yes!" Shouted Kama, punching the air.

"But."

"But what?"

"You will still need to pass the standard test required to become a Genin."

"Okay."

"Also, you will need to be at the classroom in that big tower over there," he pointed out the window, "Tomorrow at seven a.m. sharp."

"Okay, got it."

"In the meantime, you will be considered as a Konoha citizen. I'll have the leader, the Hokage, give you an apartment and an allowance."

"Wow," Kama said, stunned by the mans' generosity, "You and the Hokage must be really good friends, huh?"

"Yes," the man said, smiling. "You could say that."

"Thank him for me, would you?"

"I will. He'll appreciate that."

The old man left the room. Kama thought that he caught a smirk on the mans' face, but it was to late to tell. A few minutes later, a nurse came in to give him dinner. She was kind, but clearly thought that the method that he had used to enter was amusing.

"So," She said, handing him some shrimp-flavored ramen.(His favorite, by coincidence) "You got in here by getting knocked over the head, eh?"

"Yes…" Kama was too absorbed in eating to be annoyed, although he would have if he had been paying attention.

"Well, were you talking to that man who came out of here earlier?"

"Yeah." Kama said, still eating.

"You know who he is?"

"Nope!" Kama said, since he had finished eating and started paying attention. "Must've been a good friend of the Hokage, though."

The nurse begins to snicker.

"What?" Kama said, getting annoyed.

"Kid," the nurse said, leaning in for maximum annoyance factor, "That man was the Hokage."

Kama gulped. "What?"

The next day, Kama showed up at the classroom on time.

"Well?" he said, speaking to the other three, "Where's the Jounin?"

"Late." The three said in unison.

Kama sighed. Things were not going well as of late. "May I have all of your names?"

"Haruno Sakura." The pink haired girl said.

"…Uchiha Sasuke." The jet-black haired boy said.

The last kid, a spiky and blonde-haired boy, said, "My name is Uzumaki Naruto!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, there you have it. Wish me luck on the remaining chapters, and REVIEW!

G'night, all!

-Jaden


	3. The Test

I'm getting tired of typing the same thing over and over again… Just read the first chapter.

"Hello!"-Normal Talking

'What the?'-Thoughts

"Are you _kidding_ me?"-Italics-emphasis on word

**Aakutou Bunkou no Jutsu!** -Jutsu name

"**YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS!"**-Berzerker mode

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 3-The Test

"Sigh… How late can he be?" Kama said, getting more and more bored by the minute.

Their instructor had been late by more than 3 hours yesterday, and had told them to meet here at 6 a.m. sharp. He was late again, and it was currently 11 a.m.

Naruto had been the most fidgety of them all. Kama guessed that it was because their instructor, Hatake Kakashi, had told them that two thirds of the people who had graduated from the Academy would be sent back if they failed his test.

"Hey," Naruto said, sounding excited, "I think somebody's coming this way!"

The entire group turned around in a bored fashion. He had said this about six times in the last half-hour.

Fortunately enough, he was right. Kakashi had finally shown up.

"You're _late!_" The entire group screamed in unison.

"Sorry, everybody!" Kakashi said in a carefree manner, "I guess I got lost!"

Kama prepared a stinging remark, but held his tongue. Bickering wouldn't get him to start the test any faster.

"So, I suppose that you're wondering about your test." Kakashi said.

"Yes, could you _please_ tell us what we're doing today?" Sakura said, clearly annoyed by Kakashi's aloof manner.

"The test is simple," Kakashi said, ignoring Sakura's blatant hostility. "Your task is to take these three bells from me." Kakashi held up three small bells.

"…That's all?" Kama said tentatively.

"Yup!" Kakashi said, tying the bells to the belt loop on his pants. "That's it. Now, when we start, I'll set this timer for one hour." He pointed to a timer on a log. "You want to get the bells from me before the timer goes off. Now, the one person who doesn't get a bell will be tied to this stump here, and I'll eat your lunch in front of you. Also, the one tied to the log is the one who fails." Kakashi stood in front of the four. "Now, strike to kill or you won't have a chance. I'll allow the use of weapons.

"B-But!" Sakura stammered, "That's so dangerous!"

Naruto, however, laughed. "You'll get yourself killed!"

"Big boast there." Kakashi said, staring at Naruto in a bored way. "Let's see if you can follow through on them… Dunce."

This had clearly irked Naruto. He threw his hand into his pocket, grabbed a kunai, and ran full-speed at Kakashi.

Suddenly, Kakashi was right behind Naruto. "Not so fast, kid. I didn't say go."

Kama raised his eyebrows. He was _fast_.

"Well," Kakashi said, moving in front again. "At least you struck to kill. You're showing respect for me, which's good… Maybe, just maybe, I'm starting to like you three."

Kama grinned. Kakashi never dropped that carefree manner.

"Now that we're ready," Kakashi said, "You may…

"_Begin!_" Kakashi vanished in a swirl of smoke.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yeah, sorry, it's quite quick... I'll spend more time on the next one, promise!

-Jaden


	4. The Test Pt 2

I get sick of writing the same thing over and over…Read the first chapter.

"Hey!"-Normal Talking

'What the?'-Thoughts

"What on _earth?"_-Emphasis on italicized word

"**Aakutou Bunkou no Jutsu!"-**Jutsu name

"**YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS!"**-Berzerker mode

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ch. 4-The Test Pt. 2

"Alright," Kama said, "I think I've got a good vantage point…"

Kama, from on top of a tree, was surveying the field of the test carefully.

"Okay, I think I'm good… Wait… What does that _idiot_ think he's doing?"

Kama had just noticed where Naruto was- in the dead middle of the field! And, to make matters worse, he appeared to be mouthing off to the Jounin!

"Oh, my God… He's going to fight him alone?" Kama watched as the drama unfolded.

Naruto had just charged the elite ninja… And Kakashi was holding something… A _book?_… Yeah, that was it alright… But he was still dodging Naruto's every attack without ever takings his eyes off of the page. Then, Kakashi got behind Naruto, performed the Tiger seal, and thrust his hands into Naruto's…

"You're kidding me, right?" Kama said. But the weird attack had been effective: Naruto went flying into the lake next to where they were fighting.

"Well, I guess I've got to try…" Kama said uncertainly, and noticed that his sword was gone.

"Can today get _any_ worse?" Kama yelled, throwing his hands out in exasperation.

Surprisingly, the sword suddenly appeared in his left hand in a flash of light. "What?" Kama said amazed. He decided not to ask questions. The sword _was_ sacred, after all.

"Well, here goes nothing!" Kama shouted, and jumped from his perch towards Kakashi.

Kama ran full speed at him, but Kakashi didn't turn. He was still staring at his book, even as two shuriken flew out of the water. He caught them effortlessly, still not taking his eyes off of the book. Kama grinned. He couldn't miss.

Suddenly, the water boiled, and seven clones of Naruto flew out. Kama was so stunned that he stopped his charge. Kakashi scoffed at Naruto's technique.

"Nice jutsu… But at your current level you couldn't keep this up for more than a few minutes. You're just a one-trick pony who hasn't got what it takes to win!"

Suddenly, something brushed up against Kama. He turned and saw Naruto running at Kakashi just as he had been a few minutes ago, and Naruto clamped on to the instructors' back.

"Nice to see your back…_Master!_" Naruto yelled. "I sent out the clones as a distraction, while I snuck around from behind. Don't worry, all I want is one good punch." Naruto brought back his fist. "Here's payback for what you did for my ass!"

As Naruto threw out his fist, Kakashi vanished, replaced by one of Naruto's clones.

"Huh?" Naruto said, clearly confused. "But… Of course!" Naruto turned on his clones. He pointed at one "You did it, didn't you? You're Kakashi! You used the Henge no Jutsu (Transformation skill) to transform into me!"

The group of Narutos instantly began to clobber each other. After watching for a few moments to try and process what just happened, Kama yelled over the din, "Just drop the jutsu you idiot! Then there'll only be two of you left!"

"Huh? Oh, right… Kai! (Release!)" All of the Naruto clones vanished. There were none left. He sheds a few tears.

"Well, he's got to be nearby!" Kama said, trying to cheer Naruto up. "Just look around!"

"Yeah, well… Hey!" Naruto had noticed something. Kama turned to where Naruto was looking. There was a bell there. Naruto began to sprint towards it.

"Look, Naruto, I don't think that it's a good idea to run right into this." Kama said, but he too was sprinting at the bell. What other options were available?

They both reached the spot where it was at the same time. Naruto and Kama both bent down to it, and a rope trap was sprung, tying them together at the legs and flinging them upwards into the tree.

"Great!" Naruto yelled. "Why didn't you warn me?"

"I _did!_" Kama protested. He looked up (or down, depending how you looked at it) and sighed. This was a bad day.

Naruto, however, had immediately rallied, pulling out his kunai and cutting the rope that they were hanging from. They fell to the ground (Kama face first) and, as they got up, another rope trap went off right underneath them. As they hung from the tree again, Kama began to get seriously pissed. Naruto cut the rope again, and began to run towards the stumps.

"Where are you going?" Kama shouted.

"I could see the lunches from up there! I want 'em!" Naruto said, not even turning to look at Kama as he said it.

Kama slapped his forehead in exasperation. Naruto had just tipped off everyone in a three-mile radius what he was doing.

Kama watched Naruto, and, as Naruto opened one of the lunches, Kakashi appeared behind him and tied him to a stump in five seconds flat.

Kama decided to take his chance, and ran at Kakashi, sword drawn. He was going to get a bell, damn it.

Then, the alarm went off.

Sakura and Sasuke came from out of the forest at the sound. They had, apparently, been nearby.

"Alright, everybody." Kakashi said as they assembled. "None of you got the bells, but I will tell you that none of you need fear being sent back to ninja academy."

"What?" Sakura said. "Even after I fainted?"

Kama winced. Sakura had fainted?

"Yup." Kakashi said. "All of you… Should quit as ninja!"

"What!" All of them shouted in unison.

"Yes!" Kakashi said. "Not only did you fail to get the bells, but you totally missed the point of this exercise!"

'There was a point?' Kama thought.

"There was a point?" Sakura said.

"Yes, there was a point!" Kakashi said, exasperated. "The point was teamwork!

"Naruto, you tried to do what should have been the work of the group…

"Sasuke, you decided that the rest of the group was dead weight and went off on your own…

"Sakura, you were busy trying to find Sasuke and help him, when Naruto needed your help and was right in front of you…"

"And Kama, you hesitated too much and, although you did try, never helped at all!

"Now, I'm giving you all one last chance." Kakashi said, getting up. "You may all have lunch, and after that I'll give you one more try. Oh, and Naruto gets no lunch. He brought this on himself when he tried to steal them. Anyone who gives him lunch will be failed and sent back to the Academy with him. Understand?"

The three nodded.

"Good." Kakashi said, and vanished.

The three who had lunch began eating.

"Ha ha, I'm okay!" Naruto said, though he sounded more confident than he looked. "I can go without lunch.

Naruto's stomach growled loudly. He was silent after that.

Sasuke stared at his food for a minute, then handed it to Naruto.

"What are you doing?" Sakura said. Naruto stared at the food.

"Look, I can't have him as a liability. Kakashi's got to be miles away by now, he won't know."

Sakura stared at Sasuke, and then bumped him out of the way, giving her food tray to Naruto.

Kama looked at his own food. He then bumped Sakura out of the way, handing his food to Naruto.

"Why?" Sakura said.

"Simple." Kama said quietly. "I have no ties with this village. I don't even have a headband. If they expel me, I can go to another. You, on the other hand, have lives here. I can't take that from you."

Naruto shouted, "Am I going to get some food or_ not_?"

"Take mine, alright?" Kama said, and handed the tray to Naruto.

Kakashi appeared from nowhere. "You…!"

Kama got in front of the group with speed he didn't know he had, and got into a defensive stance, sword in front.

"Kakashi, however, stopped in front of them. "…Pass!"

"What!" The group said simultaneously.

"Yup!" Kakashi said happily. "You all figured it out."

"Figured what out?" Kama said. He was still in front of the group.

"In the world of the ninja,they who disobey their orders are the lowest trash. But,they who sacrificetheir comrades are lower than that!"

Kakashi started staring at the sword. 'Uh oh' Kama thought. 'Go away!'

The sword vanished in another flash.

"Cooooooool!" Naruto said. "Do it again!"

"No," Kakashi said. "Let's leave. We need to rest. After all, the missions begin tomorrow! Remind me to get you a headband, Kama, you do need one…"

The ball had dropped on Naruto. "I'm…a ninja… Wahoo! Ninja! Ninja! Ninja!

The group began to leave. "Uh guys?" Naruto said. "Could you untie me? Guys?"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hope you like it!

BTW, anyone who's reading this, I need a name for Kama's sword. A good name, and remember that it's a holy sword. Also, I need a name for a dark sword, sort of Kama's swords' polar opposite.

G'night, all!

-Jaden


	5. The Worst Client

Tired of writing the same thing over and over… Read the first chapter.

"Hey!"-Normal talking

'What the?'-Thoughts

"Are you _kidding_ me?"-Emphasis on underlined word

"**Aakutou Bunkou no jutsu!**"-Jutsu name

"**YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS!"**-Unleashed mode

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 5-The Worst Client

"Are you all in position?" Kakashi said through the teams' radios.

"I'm ready." Sasuke said.

"Yeah, I'm set." Sakura said.

"I've been ready! Can we start now?" Naruto said, slightly loudly.

"Yeah, I think I'm in a good position." Kama said.

"Alright then… Go!" Kakashi said, and Team 7 jumped their target in unison. Naruto caught it.

"Is it the proper target? Remember, it should have a ribbon on its ear." Kakakshi said, moving in to look.

"Yeah, it does alright. We've got 'im!" Kama said, glad to have finished this dull mission. Who called in ninjas for a _cat_?

"Good then. Let's return it. Mission complete." Kakashi said.

Later, at the mission request center in Konoha…

"Ohhhh! Good little kitty! Mommy was so worried about you she could have died!"

Team 7, returning from the mission, found an over-excited pet owner waiting for them.

"Now," the Hokage said, "the next missions for Team 7 will be… Babysitting for the council of elders… Helping plant sweet potatoes… and…

"No way! Knock off the boring missions! Give us some thing exciting!" Naruto broke in.

'He's got a point. We've probably rescued that cat seven times by now' Kama thought.

"Look, Naruto," the Hokage said, "You've only just became Genin. These missions are the best we can give to you at your current level."

"C'mon! Please?" Naruto said, on his knees now. "Just a little tougher? I'm not the brat that you think I am!"

The Hokage appeared to be considering this, to Kama's surprise.

"Fine." He said. "I'll give you a higher-ranked assignment. It will be…" He shuffled through his papers. "The protection of a certain individual."

"Who!" Naruto shouted excitedly. "A king? A princess!"

"Calm down. I'll begin the introductions. Show the client in, please."

A man appeared in the doorway. "These are the ninjas you're entrusting my life with?" He said. "They all look like brats. Especially the midget. He has the face of an idiot."

"Ha, ha." Naruto said. "Who's the midget? Who's got the face of an…" Naruto noticed that he is the shortest in the group. "I'll kill you!" He yelled and lunged at the old man. Kakashi, however, had him by the scruff of the neck before he got far.

"Wrong!" He said. "No killing the man we've been assigned to protect."

"I am Tazuna, a bridge builder of great renown. You brats are going to take me back to my home, where I will finish my latest bridge." He said.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yeah, quickie update, but I cannot go any further without a name for the swords! Review, message, do ANYTHING, but I can write no further without a NAME.

-Jaden


	6. Outside

Read first chap for legal whatnot.

"Hey!"-Normal Talking

'What the?'-Thoughts

"What the _heck_?"-Emphasis on italicized word

**Aakutou Bunkou no Jutsu!**-Jutsu name

"**You'll pay for this!"**-Berserker mode

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ch. 6-Outside

"All right!" Naruto shouted. "Road trip!"

The team was outside the village with their sensei and client. Kama looked at the wall and saw where the guard had thrown him at it. He winced. There was a pretty good size dent there.

"This is the first time I've been outside of the village before!" Naruto said, looking around.

"Am I seriously expected to place my life in the hands of this fool?" Tazuna said. He was clearly trying to anger Naruto.

It worked. Naruto immediately turned around and said, "Listen, you old geezer! Don't mess with ninja. Ever. Especially not a really good one, like me."

Kama sensed an argument coming on. He moved to the front when Tazuna said that he didn't think he'd ever earn his respect. There was probably going to be violence.

He began to let his mind wander. This was a C-rank mission, as the Hokage had said. There probably wouldn't be any other ninja, but something didn't feel right.

They passed a small puddle. Kama stared at it absentmindedly. That was odd. Someone must have spilled some water here. After all, I hadn't rained for days…

Then he felt a small shiver cross his spine. That was odd. But then, not many things had been normal since he had received that sword…

"Master Kakashi!" Sakura screamed. Kama whirled around. Kakashi was wrapped in chains by two ninja that had appeared out of nowhere.

"One little piggy." They said cockily, and tightened the chains, cutting sensei to shreds.

"Holy sh- Naruto! Look out!" Kama yelled.

They had gotten behind him.

"Two little piggies." They said, and swung back their arms, preparing to slice Naruto in two.

Sasuke, however, was on the ball. He immediately jumped up, and threw a kunai at the center of the chain, locking it to a tree.

'Clever.' Kama thought. The ninja were connected to the chain; now they couldn't move.

Sasuke jumped on their shoulders, and kicked both in the head at once. Kama stretched out his hand, and his sword appeared there. This was for sensei.

He ran at the ninja, sword out, and then they disconnected the chains.

'_Damn_ it!' Kama thought, and swung. He caught the arm of one, and a good deal of blood came out, but that wouldn't stop him. Now, they circled the group, one headed for Naruto again, and one for Tazuna.

Kama ran to protect Naruto. Sakura was protecting Tazuna well. They had nothing to worry about. That one was the one with the wound; he only could use one arm.

"Naruto!" Kama shouted. "_Move!_"

But he couldn't. Naruto was completely frozen. And, the ninja was too far-gone. Naruto was hit by the ninjas' weapon in the hand that he raised to defend.

And then, it was over. The ninja was gone. Kama turned around. Kakashi was standing there.

'What?' Kama thought, confused. Then he saw the logs lying on the ground. 'Clever, again. He must have used substitution, swapping out the logs for his body before he was cut to pieces.'

"Naruto, I'm sorry." Kakashi said. "I should have reacted sooner, before you were injured. Good work, Sasuke."

"Hmph." Sasuke sighed. "Are you okay," he said, turning to Naruto, "you big chicken?"

Naruto was clearly annoyed, but before he could retaliate, Kakashi cut in.

"Not now, Naruto." Kakashi said. "The weapons they were using were poisoned. We can open the cut deeper to drain it, but, for now, don't move, or the poison will spread. And, Mr. Tazuna, I need to have a word with you."

Kakashi moved over to the now tied-up ninja. "These appear to be Chuunin from the Hidden Mist village. They were quite obviously waiting for us. I noticed when I passed the rain puddle. It hasn't rained for several days; I immediately realized that it was a trap, and that the ninja were using it to hide in."

"If you knew that, why'd you let them attack?" Kama said quizzically.

"I wanted to find out who their real target was." Kakashi said, glancing at Tazuna.

"What?" Tazuna said, looking confused. But Kama sensed that he was hiding something. He shook this feeling out of his head. Why had he thought that?

"Were they seeking to take my life?" Kakashi said, "Or, was it you?

"There was no word of ninja seeking to take your life in your request. We were supposed to be ready for a few bands of thieves, or brigands. In any case, this is clearly more than a B-rank mission. To protect you from regular things would be simple. But to be expected to be targeted by _ninja_ assault, then this would be classified for elite ninja."

"We're not good enough for something like this," Sakura interjected. "So can we quit? And have a doctor look at Naruto's wound?"

"It's so _complicated!_" Kakashi said, looking torn. "Do we go back to the village to give Naruto's wound proper treatment?"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

OMG cliffhanger! Technically…

ANYWAY! Yes, I have not abandoned this, and I won't. Just review, please. Even if it's just random junk, review. I want to figure out who even views this.

-Jaden


	7. Momochi Zabuza!

I have changed the legal whatnot. If there are any similarities to the Kingdom Hearts series, they are normally intentional, and I don't own that. Any other similarities are unintentional. Also, I don't own Naruto.

"Hey!"-Normal Talking

'What the?'-Thoughts

"What the _heck_?"-Emphasis on italicized word

**_Hello._**-… You'll see…

**Aakutou Bunkou no Jutsu!**-Jutsu name

"**You'll pay for this!"**-Berserker mode

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ch. 7-Momochi Zabuza!

Kakashi was pondering this, and, suddenly, Naruto whipped out his kunai and plunged it into the back of his hand.

Sakura was immediately alert. "Naruto, what are you… No! _Stop that!_"

Naruto looked up. "With this kunai knife... I promise... I will protect the old man. Reporting, fit for duty, master!"

Kakashi, looking amused, strolled over to Naruto. "Good job on increasing the blood flow to wash out the poison, but…" Kakashi bent over. "You've exceeded the need. You could bleed to death now, I'm serious."

Naruto, predictably, began to panic. "No! Nuh-uh! No way! Save me, sensei!"

Kakashi sighed. "Calm down. Give me your hand."

He took it. Kama saw his eyes widen, then settle. He put a small amount of gauze on it and began walking again.

"Well?" He said quietly. "Come on."

"We're still going?" Kama said, incredulous.

"Well, Naruto's fine now, so there's no reason to turn around." Kakashi said, still walking.

"But…" Sakura started. "But, what about enemy ninja?"

"Naruto's show of confidence reminded me," Kakashi said, "That you should never quit. It's a great virtue to keep."

A few hours later…

"Alright." The boatsman said, steering slightly to the left. "The bridge should be coming into view any second."

The team (and Tazuna) had found and rented a boat to get across the channel to the land of the waves. It was a small boat, however, because they had to avoid the attention of Gato, the crime ringleader in the trade business. (a/n I'm skipping Tazuna's lengthy explanation of this. Why? Because.)

The bridge came into view.

"Wow!" Naruto shouted, to immediately receive glares from the rest. They were _trying_ to keep a low profile. "It's _huge!_"

That it was, and, close to finished, it was an extremely intimidating sight.

When they landed, the boatsman turned around. "This is as far as I go, Tazuna. I don't want to get caught smuggling you six in. God only knows what Gato would do to me."

Tazuna sighed. He had evidently hoped to get farther than this. "Fine. Thank you for taking such a huge risk."

They began walking through a small forest, making their way through the underbrush towards the main town.

Naruto looked extremely vigilant. Kama sighed. Since he had failed to stack up against Sasuke, he would be searching for excuses to show him up. Kama froze. How did he know that? He shook his head. He would figure it out later.

"There!" Naruto shouted, flinging a shuriken into the brush. Dead silence ensued. "Huh." Naruto said, acting as though the outburst's failure was totally intended. "Guess it was a mouse."

"What are you talking about!" Sakura shouted, clearly pissed. "There was nothing there, you moron!"

"Please don't play with your shuriken," Kakashi said, "They can be a teensy bit dangerous."

Tazuna, probably the angriest of all, spoke up. "Midget! Don't go around scaring us! Stop messing with our heads!"

Naruto appeared to have not noticed any of them. He resumed scanning the surrounding brush.

"This time!" Naruto shouted again, throwing another shuriken into a bush. "Over there!"

"I told you to _quit_ it!" Sakura yelled, stepping forward and punching Naruto this time.

"I swear!" Naruto said, sitting up and nursing his bruise. "There was someone in there, after us!"

"You are _such_ a liar." Sakura said, exasperated. She went into the bush to get back the shuriken.

"Oh!" She said. Kama ran forward. Up against the trunk of a tree that the bush was up against, Naruto's shuriken was directly above the head of a terrified hare.

Kama sighed, and began to walk away. Sakura will not be happy with this.

"_Naruto!_" Sakura shouted, fulfilling Kama's prediction. "Look what you did!"

Kama sighed deeply again. He began to walk towards their destination again, but he stopped. He sensed something. A deep desire to… Kill…

"What's…" Kama began.

"_Everyone, get down!_" Kakashi shouted. The group obeyed quickly. A millisecond later a great sword flew out of the underbrush, at a height that, if Kama hadn't gotten down, would have forced his head and shoulders to part company.

The sword hit a tree with a loud, "thunk". When Kama looked up, on top of the swords' hilt was…

"Well, well." Kakashi said, getting up. "If it isn't Momochi Zabuza, the kid who ran away from the land of the mists."

Kama was trying to process all of this. Okay. This guy was a missing ninja. He looked strong. He has a ridiculously huge sword. 'Well,' Kama thought, his sword appearing in his hand, 'Fight fire with fire.'

Kama started to run towards Zabuza, and Naruto did too. Kakashi caught Naruto, but missed Kama's collar.

"No!" Kakashi shouted, as Kama continued his run at him. "This one is on a different level than before!"

Kama, however, didn't hear him. He was in fight mode now. He reached the tree and jumped, sword in motion, ready to bite into Zabuza's body, and-

_He caught it._

Kama was stunned enough to be brought back to earth. Zabuza stood there, not even looking at Kama, holding the blade of the sword so it didn't cut him. 'He did this when I was in _mid-swing?_'

Zabuza turned to look at him, clearly amused. "Nice brat you have here, Kakashi." His eyes rested on the sword for a moment. "Hmmm. You have _this?_ The Light Blade, Way to the Dawn? And you, a brat, are its chosen wielder. Hmph." He grunted, tossing Kama aside with the barest effort. "Must be lowering its standards."

Kama hit the ground hard, passing out for a moment. When he woke up, Kakashi was standing on the water.

"What in…" He stuttered.

"Naruto," Kakashi said, keeping an eye on Zabuza. "Good work."

Kama turned to see Naruto floating in the water. Kama stood up. Explanations could wait. He needed to get into the fight.

Kakashi jumped back, and Kama noticed that his hintai-ate was no longer covering his left eye. His eye looked red from here. Kama understood. The sharingan, an ocular ninjutsu, was an augmentation to the eyes that can penetrate and duplicate enemy jutsu. (a/n Just in case somebody out there doesn't know) It looked like Kakashi-sensei had one.

Kakashi and Zabuza were using hand motions at a furious rate. Kakashi must be copying Zabuza's jutsu. They finished, and both ends let out a huge wave of water shaped like a dragon.

They clashed, and a giant wave of water began flying towards the group. 'Oh, s'. Kama expected this to be his last thought.

Suddenly, the air around him began to swirl, like it was made of water. When it stopped, time appeared to have been slowed. The wave was coming at them in slow motion. His teammates were yelling, but Kama heard no sound.

"**_Kei shiirudo no Jutsu._**" A voice behind Kama said.

Kama whirled around. Behind him stood a man, dressed in a white robe, his face and body masked by it. (a/n Think white versions of Organization XIII cloaks)

"Who are you?" Kama said.

"**_Not now._**" The man in the white cloak replied. "**_You must use that jutsu if you wish to save your friends. All will become clear later."_**

Kama opened his mouth to protest, but the air flowed around him again, and time began to start again. He whirled back around to face the looming wall of water.

Kama took a deep breath, and summoned a huge amount of chakra. Better to overdo a jutsu than under power it. "**Kei shiirudo no Jutsu!" **(Light Shield)

A great wall of light spread out before him, easily growing to the height of the wall of water. The wave came to the shield. Kama braced himself. He expected a great shock. But none came. The wall practically absorbed the water.

'I get it.' Kama thought. 'It's evaporating as it touches it.'

Kama deactivated the jutsu, and immediately fell to his knees. The chakra he had used had nearly taken him to his limit. 'Note to self: Never overpower a jutsu that much ever again.'

Kama lifted his head slowly up to see what was going on. Kakashi had just slammed Zabuza into a tree.

"It's over." Kakashi said, readying a kunai.

"C-Can you…" Zabuza struggled to say. "See the… Future?"

"I foresee," said Kakashi, winding back, "Your death."

Two needles pierced Zabuza's neck. Kakashi hadn't thrown them.

"Heh heh." A voice from the branches of a nearby tree said. "Your prediction came true."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, I've finally updated. Sorry about that. Summer's but a day away though, (I get out of school tommorrow)so you'll be getting updates more frequently soon! (Hopefully)

-Jaden


	8. Training

Check chapter 7 for legal whatnot.

"Hey!"-Normal talking.

'What?'-Thoughts

**Aakutou Bunkou no Jutsu! -**Jutsu name

"What the _heck?_"-Emphasis on italicized word.

**YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS! -**In most cases, a sign of a special move, but this may be used for other things if I need it.

**_Hello…_**-You'll see… Possibly this chapter…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ch. 8-Training

"What?" Kama mustered up enough energy to look up to the source of the voice.

There was a ninja in the tree, with short, long black hair, wearing a mask and robe. Judging from the pitch of the voice as well as his height, he couldn't have been more than his age.

Kakashi jumped over to Zabuza's body. He checked his pulse. Apparently the results were what all expected, as he looked away from the body, and began to worry about the new nin.

"From the mask…" Kakashi said quietly, "I'd have to say that you're a shinobi hunter, aren't you?"

The hunter nin jumped from the branch to Zabuza's body, as well. "Aren't you the smart one…"

Naruto, meanwhile, looked completely flustered. He looked from Zabuza to the hunter and back again, until finally busting out, "What's going on here!"

Kakashi looked at Naruto, amused.

I mean," Naruto continued, "he took out Zabuza, who wasn't exactly a pushover, and he's only about my age! Do we suck or something!"

"I can understand what you're feeling," Kakashi said, walking over to Naruto. "But this won't be the first time that we run into someone who's younger than you… And even stronger than me."

The hunter picked up Zabuza's body. "The remains must be disposed of. Pardon me for interrupting, but I wanted to see him off myself. I bid you all farewell."

There was dead silence. Kama tried to stand up, and surprisingly, he was able to. His chakra had come right back…

"You guys can come and stay at my place!" Tazuna said, "You can lick your wounds there!"

"Thank y…" Kakashi was about to say, but he collapsed before he could finish.

"Kakashi-sensei!" The group shouted. Kama ran over to join them.

"I-I must have used too much chakra…" Kakashi said, and turned to face Kama. Surprise instantly covered Kakashi's face. Kama froze. Did he know how tapped he had been? Could he explain what was going on? Kama decided to withhold his questions, for now. Telling the rest of the team about the apparition he had seen didn't sound so smart.

The group carried Kakashi to Tazuna's house, where they got him into bed.

"Are you all right teacher?" Tazuna's 28-year-old daughter, Tsunami, said.

"No." Kakashi said simply. "But I will be in about a week."

Kama was bursting at the seams with questions, but he decided to stick to ones they all wanted answered. "What are 'hunter' nins?"

"They are a group of highly trained ninja, dedicated to tracking down and killing missing nins, ninja who leave their home countries. You see, if the body of a ninja were to fall into enemy hands, they would be able to run tests on the body, and would be able to decipher some of the most jealously guarded secrets of the opposing village. The hunters are tasked with disposing the body completely; to make it as if the nin never existed.

"Now, if you'll excuse me," Kakashi said, rolling over, "I need rest."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Several hours later, Kama was about ready to explode. He needed answers. Meanwhile, Naruto and Sakura were plotting to take off Kakashi's mask, and Sasuke was watching them, probably preparing to bear witness to their misbehavior.

Naruto was inches from pulling off Kakashi's mask, when his eyes flashed open. Naruto and Sakura jumped back, and acted as if they hadn't been doing anything. They likely were hoping that their sensei had the IQ of a radish.

However, Kakashi didn't seem to care. He was bent over in thought, doubt and focus etched on his face.

"What's wrong, Master Kakashi?" Naruto said. He was clearly hoping that Kakashi-sensei would forget about what they had tried to do.

"Hmmm…" Kakashi said. Suddenly, light dawned on his face. "Of course.

"The shinobi who manage corpse disposal are supposed to destroy the bodies of those they kill right on the spot…"

"So?" Sakura said, puzzled.

"Don't you get it? Think about it. How did the kid dispose of the body?"

"How should we know?" Sakura said. "He took it with him!"

"Yes… Even though all he needed to take home as proof was the head! Think about the weapons he used… Senbon (Acupuncture needles)…"

Naruto looked flat-out puzzled, but Sakura, Sasuke, and Kama were deep in thought. Suddenly, something clicked in Sasuke's mind.

"…No way…" He said quietly.

"Yes. Way!" Kakashi said, lifting himself into the sitting position.

"What nonsense are you talking about!" Tazuna yelled.

"It's most likely," Kakashi said, "That Zabuza is still alive!"

Everyone looked stunned for a moment. Naruto was the first to recover.

"What – the – _hell_ are you talking about!" He shouted.

"Yeah!" Sakura shouted, at equal volume. "You checked to make sure he was dead, didn't you, Sensei?"

"Yes…" Kakashi said, "But, in the neck, there are specific points that, when struck with a needle, can cause an _extremely_ convincing deathlike trance. A shinobi hunter would know these points…"

"I see!" Sakura said, "So, in all likelihood, that hunter saved Zabuza, instead of killing him!"

Naruto looked flabbergasted. "What are we gonna do _now?_"

"Simple." Kakashi said. "I'm going to increase your training schedule."

"What?" The group said. "You can't even _move_!"

"Yes, but that doesn't stop me from training you." Kakashi said.

"But what would the point be?" Naruto said. "He completely outclasses us!"

"Yes, but when I was captured by him, who rescued me? You did Naruto!"

Kama was feeling a bit left out of the conversation. (He'd been unconscious when this happened)

"The point is," Kakashi continued, "You all are getting better by the minute, you strength getting greater every day… Especially you, Naruto!"

"That's all fine and wonderful," Sasuke said, "But how do we know that Zabuza won't just stroll in during training and annihilate us?"

"When a person has been put into a deathlike trance, it normally takes them at least a week to recover." Kakashi said. "So, rest up, everyone! New training regimen starts tomorrow!"

Kama went to bed early that night. Just before he went to sleep, he heard a massive ruckus. He could hear Naruto arguing with a child, or something. Typical…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day, they went out to the dead center of a forest. Kakashi had been keeping what they were doing a secret, so speculation ran wild. Naruto was hoping for some sort or deathmatch, so he could show up Sasuke. Kama was hoping that Naruto would shut up at some point.

At the middle of a large clearing, Kakashi stopped. The rest of the team did the same.

"So! So! What're we doing!" Were, predictably, Naruto's first words.

"Simple." Kakashi said. "We climb trees!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The entire team took on a puzzled look…

Yeah, Supper Speedy Update! I hope you forgive me for the Super Slow Update from earlier. And yes, I lied about the thing at the top, with the mysterious font. That will _really_ be revealed… Next week. Sorry! runs away

-Jaden


End file.
